<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Cries (Dean x reader) by revengingbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162690">When He Cries (Dean x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes'>revengingbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture, dean cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly losing you during a hunt, Dean completely breaks down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Cries (Dean x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>People are worse than monsters. </em>
</p>
<p>It was a recurring thought in your head as crack after crack sounded behind you, each one followed by burning, excruciating pain on your back. You cried out and jerked forward, trying to get away from the whip coming down on your bare back, but the chains around your wrists that held your arms up didn’t give any room for movement. Your toes barely scraped the dusty ground as you struggled. You knew the skin of your wrists was raw with all the tugging and pulling, but you couldn’t help it. Every instinct in your body screamed at you to get away from the pain. </p>
<p>You cried as the whip sliced across your skin again, arms aching from supporting the weight of your suspended body. Your whole body was stiff, not relaxing even when the man behind you laughed and dropped the whip with a loud thud that made you flinch. Tears were a part of your face at this point, eyes squeezing shut as his shuffling footsteps walked to the door. He didn’t say anything. The door slammed shut behind him, echoing in the empty warehouse. </p>
<p>Your breaths were shaky, vision barely focused. Your body swung in its place slightly, the chains creaking from holding your weight up. Around you, the warehouse was silent, almost hauntingly so. Cardboard boxes were stacked high, blocking any light from the windows. It was a good thing though. You didn’t want to look down and see how much blood had dripped to the floor. This wasn’t the first time this was happening. It had been happening for days. </p>
<p>When the boys had caught wind of a case in Massachusetts, they immediately jumped to take it. The past few weeks had been relatively silent in the monster world, and Dean was going crazy, claiming that if he didn’t gank a monster soon he was going to permanently destroy the Bunker’s gun range. A few mauled bodies in a small town seemed supernatural enough for them to check out, and you had decided to tag along. </p>
<p>You didn’t have a lot of hunting experience. You tended to stay behind, either in a motel room or at the Bunker, researching and figuring out what they were up against. In fact, you were so good at that part of the job that Sam and Dean barely had to get half the details and you’d already narrowed the list down to potential monsters doing the deed. You enjoyed reading and figuring out mysteries, and it was a win-win, because Dean didn’t have to worry about you being in danger. </p>
<p>Oh, was he wrong. </p>
<p>The mauled bodies had initially suggested a ghoul, but you had been horribly wrong. It wasn’t a monster. It was just a family of psychos. Sadist fucks who had decided to go to town on every helpless individual they could find. Apparently you had qualified for that list. While out on a beer run, you were drugged and brought to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. You were strung up like an animal and whipped while at least four or five people watched the blood drip down your body, listened to your screams of torture. And you couldn’t do anything about it. </p>
<p>That was three days ago. You were still here. </p>
<p>You knew that by now, Dean was probably going insane. Probably thought you were dead. He was always adamant on keeping you as far from the hunting life as possible. This was his worst nightmare come to life. This was exactly what he was afraid of when you two first got together. </p>
<p>“I’m <em>poison</em>.” He had said. “Whoever comes near me dies. Or worse.”</p>
<p>You were just as stubborn as him though, if not more. And you refused to leave his side no matter what. You loved him and he was your everything. Some black eyed dick bags weren’t going to stop you. </p>
<p>You pulled at the metal cuffs that held you up, praying that the amount of blood slicking your skin would let you slip through them, but it didn’t work. You cried silently, breaths coming in sharp and irregular. Your back was burning, and you felt dizzy from not eating or drinking in days. You didn’t have any fight left in you. </p>
<p>You thought about Dean again, praying against all odds that he’d find you. The chances of that were looking bleaker by the day, though. </p>
<p>Distantly, you heard gunshots, but it took your sluggish brain a while to register them. In your state, you could barely think straight. By the time you had realized that something was wrong, someone burst through the door, a huge bang sounding in their wake. Your eyes widened, and it was only when gentle hands starting pulling at the chains around your wrists that you realized it was Dean, cursing to himself at the state of you as he tried to get you free. You could still hear gunshots, from who you assumed was Sam, as Dean finally managed to slip your hands through the cuffs. </p>
<p>You couldn’t hold yourself up, Dean’s arms shooting out to grab you before you fell. You cried out at the feeling of rough flannel on your back, making Dean freeze. </p>
<p>“Oh my god….” He whispered, shock evident in his voice. His entire body stiffened when he saw thick trails of blood oozing down your back and dripping on the floor. You had been <em>whipped</em>. His Y/N was <em>whipped</em>. </p>
<p>You had started crying again, making him snap out of his daze. Swallowing hard, Dean lifted you into his arms, realizing that his arm was still around your back and causing you a lot of pain, but having no choice. He ran out to where he and Sam had hid the Impala, finding it exactly how he left it. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He shushed softly, placing you in the backseat on your side so your back wouldn’t touch anything. Your cries were painful to listen to, and Dean felt a film of tears coat his own eyes. As soon as he slid into the driver’s seat, he called Cas. </p>
<p>Sam joined him minutes later, declaring that the family was dead, freezing in shock when he saw the state you were in. He didn’t ask, knowing Dean was in no condition to talk as he drove like a madman back to the motel, where Cas was waiting. </p>
<p>Getting you out of the car was just as painful as putting you in, your whole body flinching and jerking to get away from Dean’s touch. Your skin was too sensitive and he understood that, but it still hurt to see you move away from him. By the time you were back in the motel room, you had passed out. </p>
<p>It took less than a minute for Cas to set you right, and when the blood had cleared up, leaving smooth expanse of skin behind, Dean couldn’t help but pull you into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around you as he cried into your shoulder. Distantly, he heard Sam and Cas leave. </p>
<p>You stirred a bit, regaining consciousness. The first thing you felt was warmth, enveloping you and filling your body with much needed comfort. You nearly sunk into blissful sleep at the feeling, until you felt something shake against you. A sniff, then more shaking, and your eyes popped open. It was Dean. He was <em>crying</em>. </p>
<p>In the past ten years, you’d only seen Dean cry a handful of times. Heck, maybe just twice or thrice. So feeling his shoulders shake, arms clutching you as if you were going to disappear, little sniffles and hiccups leaving his body, made your heart break into a million pieces. </p>
<p>You reached a hand up, running it through his hair, fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. He loved it when you did that, nearly purred like a cat every time. Now, his head snapped up in surprise when he realized you were awake. His eyes, the brilliant green that always had you weak in the knees, were filled with shiny tears, surrounded by pink as a result of his crying. You looked back at him sadly. </p>
<p>“Dean…”</p>
<p>You didn’t know what to say, and he realized that, face crumpling again and burying itself in your neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, running your hands up and down his back and letting him cry. It had been three days of worrying sick about you, of thinking you were gone forever, of self loathing and blaming himself for what had happened to you. The last straw had been the angry red lines on your back. These tears weren’t just relief that you were okay. They were for the unimaginable pain that you had gone through. And the fact that you wouldn’t have been in this situation had you not known him. </p>
<p>You knew that was exactly what Dean’s train of thought was. He always resorted to blaming himself, as if everything was his responsibility. It was an instinct for him. You nudged your nose against his neck, pulling his head up. He looked away, trying to hide his tears, but you wouldn’t have it. You cupped his jaw with both hands, making him look at you, <em>really </em>look at you. Then, you firmly shook your head. </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not your fault. </em>
</p>
<p>The silent message was understood, but he only shook his head and rested his forehead on yours. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” His managed to choke out. </p>
<p>Now it was your turn to shush him. “None of that, Dean. It’s over. I’m okay now.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>You cut him off by kissing him, making him inhale slowly before reciprocating the action. His arms found their way around you again, body pressing to yours where you straddled him. He kissed you like he’d never kissed you before. Like he was going to lose you the very next moment, like he hadn’t kissed you in a lifetime. It took your breath away. </p>
<p>By the time you pulled away, you were slightly light headed, nudging your nose against his like you often did. He sniffed once more, his cheeks and nose dusted red, eyes rimmed with the same color after all the crying. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Dean Winchester.” You began. “What happened to me is absolutely not your fault. If anyone, blame the psychos that kidnapped me. All you’ve ever done is make sure I’m safe. You’ve taken on more than anyone on this damn planet. You feel responsible not just for yourself or me or Sam, but for the whole <em>world</em>. That’s a huge burden to carry. You’re a hero, and I love you because of it, not <em>despite </em>it. You’re everything to me, and will always be.”</p>
<p>Another lone tear tracked down Dean’s face at your words, and you immediately flicked it away. </p>
<p>“I thought I lost you.” He whispered. </p>
<p>“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Winchester.”</p>
<p>Dean pinched your side at that, obviously not appreciating humor at a time like this, but it only made you grin.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” You whispered in reply, making him finally crack a smile. That little twitch of his lips upward that you loved so much. You buried yourself into his chest again as he laid down, feeling sleep roll over you. Finally after three days, you had peace. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>